Girl Meets: Like Fire
by HairTheColorOfWheat
Summary: Lucas Friar is a firefighter and an EMT, otherwise known as, a life-saver. The twenty year old gets a call one day to a particularly familiar location, with a particularly familiar girl. Turns out, a fire isn't the only thing threatening Maya's life...
1. Girl Meets: Warm Relations

_**Before you do anything, sign the petition to get Netflix to pick up Girl Meets World for a fourth season.**_

 _ **-Here's the link:** **p/netflix-continue-girl-meets-world-on-another-network?source_location=minibar**_

 **Now that we've got that covered...Welcome! This fanfiction is inspired by a real-life encounter that I've experienced, and I've realized that I could very well portray it in a Lucaya-fashion. Be wary though, this is a darker take on Girl Meets World and isn't completely family-friendly like Disney Channel. Overall there will be no swearing, just darker and more intense themes. As well as some mild suggestive content.**

 **Please enjoy and don't forget to review, that way I know how I'm doing. Also if you have a request to make about how the story should go, I'm very good at working stuff in. Thanks!**

* * *

I stand with my shoulders slumped forward, my lip almost managing to jut out. A slight smile continues to linger on my face however, as Maya blindly wanders her way deeper into my admiration. She stands at the counter in the kitchen of the Matthew's house, her small figure being hidden by a large canvas that sits on an easel. Occasionally she will peek around from the edges however, delighting me with some more of her constant teasing.

"So Cowboy, I thought you wanted to become a veterinarian? What made you change your mind?" She asks, seeming to be genuinely interested.

I had recently decided that a much more worthy cause than saving animal's lives- _though I hate to admit it-_ is saving _people's_ lives. So I became a part-time firefighter with training as an EMT. It's actually a surprisingly easy job to get, and even a twenty-year old like myself can make a decent paycheck. Sorting out the details in my head, it only made sense to become a firefighter. Nothing else suits me better than this job. And so with a terrible sly grin on my face, I attempt to find a decent reply to Maya's question.

"Well I've always tried to protect everyone...Maybe this will be the best way to do that." I nod my head and look around at the rest of our friends, who sit scattered throughout the room.

"I think it's really truly great, Lucas. Really, I do." Riley chimes in from her place at the table, looking at me for a moment and then back at Farkle. Together the two of them work silently at a science hypothesis.

"Firefighters die at a 2.5 rate per 100,000 workers. _I wonder what the death rate for a veterinarian is..."_ Farkle says, completely unaware as to how his comment might seem at all out of line. Better yet, he doesn't even take his eyes off his paper as he does so. I see Riley nudge him, followed by a silent scold. I can't help but chuckle at their interactions, especially now that they are a couple.

Sitting at the bay window in the living room, Smackle refrains from any comment, as she is extremely busy showing Zay her many Catan-related items on her Amazon Wishlist. I laugh at them too, Zay and Isadora are absolutely the most unlikely two people to end up in love. Yet, here we are. (To make matters worse, they can't keep their hands off of each other. )

At last, Maya averts her eyes from her painting and smiles brightly at me. "So you'll be saving lives now? You're in the life-saving business?" She asks, fumbling with her brush in her paint-covered fingers.

"Yes, I do believe that I am." I say proudly, a bit too proud. Zay looks up at me and smirks, deciding it's time for him to join in on this banter. "I'll bet real soon you're gonna have to save some old wrinkly guy that's fallen in the bottom of his shower." He gawks, the rest of the gang laughing along. "Or someone will call the fire department because they can't get the lid off a jar!" Smackle says, to which everyone laughs once more.

"Now Smackle, if you're ever in trouble and you call the fire department, I'll have to beat Lucas up for giving you mouth to mouth- _that's my job!"_ Zay flirts with his girlfriend, the two of them then engaging _actual_ mouth-to-mouth relations.

"I'm sure at one point or another I'll call the fire department for some meaningless cause. I am pretty clumsy and forgetful..." Riley looks at me, shaking her head and smiling. "Oh yeah, I'll show up and you'll be sitting there stuck in some tree. _Riley? Is that you? No Lucas it isn't me- I mean, no Mr. firefighter it isn't me!"_ I reply, teasing her in a friendly way with my mockery of her voice. Meanwhile, Maya stands up and places her hands on her hips.

"Well Lucas, I think it'd be an absolute honor to have my life saved by _yours truly_." Maya curtsies, speaking in a proper British accent. I laugh and walk a few steps closer, bowing my head and offering her a hand. "It would be an absolute honor to save your life, Miss Maya Hart." She takes my hand and I kiss her knuckles, the two of us playing on this charade while our friends watch closely.

Just then, my fire and sheriff scanner goes off.

" _904C reported on Sixth Avenue, requesting 902M and 951"_

"Gotta go!" I say quickly, letting go of Maya's hand and grabbing my jacket off the chair. Exiting the apartment without any proper goodbyes, it sticks in the back of my head the way that being on-call forces you to drop everything. Forget anything going on in your life, it doesn't matter when lives are on the line...

Rushing down the staircase, I stare dead ahead and mentally prepare myself for whatever I am about to see.


	2. Girl Meets: Arson in Motion

**Welcome back! Please remember to leave me a review! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

As I arrived on scene, it was clear that the issues had been solved and I wouldn't need to spend much time attending to anyone. On the side of the road sat a car that had clearly been engulfed in flames, along with an ambulance and a firetruck. Sitting on the stretcher there was a young man, about sixteen. He appeared to only have minor burns on his feet and calves, nothing too severe that would require a skin graft. Approaching him with my partner, we begin to ask questions while others apply ice and bandages to his burns.

"So, how did this happen?" I ask, pulling out my notepad and beginning to write down what he reports. As the first people who arrive on scene, it's important for us to get the full report before any of it fades from the witness's mind.

"I had just pulled out of my parking space and the hood started smoking...and then I felt a burning down my my feet….Then the whole car went up in flames." The young boy speaks, appearing to be quite shaken. Glancing at the car which has now burnt to a crisp, I shake my head and write down more details. A few more minutes pass by and we ask him steady questions, until my partner speaks up.

"Any reason that the car would just spontaneously catch fire like this? I mean, you said this car was a birthday gift, and it's only a few months old, right?" My partner asks him, recalling previous information that the boy had told us.

"I took it to the shop just last week to get new tires...They looked over the whole thing too, because my mom is paranoid about this sort of thing anyways….I have no idea why this happened." He pauses for a moment, looking at his lap with a devastated expression. "It shouldn't have happened."

"It certainly shouldn't have." I turn as I hear an outside voice, then seeing the fire investigator approach us. In his hand he holds a small electrical device, or what is remaining of it. Continuing, he speaks with a grave tone.

"See this right here?" He holds up the small device. "This was found right near your brake pedals. They were mostly burnt up but we can decipher what is what- and it must have been attached to them somehow."

"What are you saying?" The young man asks, sitting up straight and leaning forward.

"This device looks like it was engineered by a professional, but it's not something you can buy on Amazon...it starts fires, that's it's only job. When it detects a certain amount of vibrations- like the vibrations of a car starting- it creates a spark and releases flammable gas."

My partner's pencil is flying rapidly across the paper as he writes this all down, meanwhile I stand with my jaw dropped. I expected this to be the result of some sort of malfunction in the engine….not arson.

"S-so someone t-tried to set my car on f-fire? Like, to kill me?" The young boy trembles, his hands gripping the side of the stretcher.

"It appears so. You are lucky that you got out in time." The fire investigator replies calmly, rolling around the fire-starting device in his hands. I swallow hard and turn back to the boy, taking the notepad from my partner and asking him more questions.

"I have to ask you a few more things, some are unrelated to the accident. But it's regulation so bear with me."

"Okay." He nods his head and sighs, I can tell this has really shaken him to the core.

"What's your full name?"

"Trent Lee Brothers."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Alright and...Where were you coming from right before you got in your car?"

"The cafe down the street, Topanga's. I got finished at the art studio and then went to get a muffin."

Everything in that sentence catches my attention, but I know I must continue with the regulation questions.

"Where were you headed to?"

"Home, my house is in Greenwich Village."

As I write down his answers to all the questions, my own mind begins to wander. Strange... _Didn't Maya come from the art studio before she arrived at Riley's? I wonder if Topanga or Katy saw any suspicious people follow him out of the cafe_...Shaking these thoughts from my head, I get a sturdy slap on my shoulder from my partner.

"Looks like they're all finished here. Carol says she can finish bandaging him up. Good news, no ambulance ride for you!" My partner says in a far too lighthearted tone, and I exit the scene with my hands in fists at my sides. Looking back once more, I see the young boy bid me farewell with a shy glance. Giving him a slight smile, it is impossible for me to imagine a motive behind someone starting this kid's car on fire.

 _Someone dangerous, for sure. And he is still out there._

 _It isn't like me to leave the investigating to the BCI. There's no way I'll be able to leave this alone._


	3. Girl Meets: Burning Coals

**I swear, I will never be over that campfire scene.**

 **Anyways, welcome to the next chapter! Things are about to get quite intense and dangerous, I suggest you stick around. Please remember to leave a review, it really really helps me to continue writing and find inspiration. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Maya? What are you doing out here by yourself?"

Maya sits on the Matthew's couch, her legs crossed and her eyes glued to the TV.

After finishing up at the emergency call, I decided to head back to where I was previously. Only to find, of course, Isadora and Zay have jumped ship and probably are out dancing or something, and Farkle has a bedtime which he obeyed _religiously_...Leaving only Maya to stay at the Matthew's.

"Watching One Tree Hill, obviously. Now shhh!" Maya scolds me as I sit myself beside her, and she adjusts so that her legs are across my lap.

"No, I mean where's Riley?" I ask, leaning in and whispering in an extremely loud and exaggerated tone, knowing that it'll irk her if I'm not making an effort to hush up.

 _Oh how I love to annoy Miss Hart._

"She's in the shower, gosh darn! You might as well yell it!" She replies, actually yelling.

"Trying to sleep!" Cory's voice sounds from inside the other room, to which Maya and I simultaneously apologize. We then make momentary eye contact and can't help but laugh. As much as we love to annoy one another, it comes as a close second to how much we love to annoy others.

"Okay so, what am I looking at here?" I ask, watching the characters on the TV argue and cry. Maya sighs and glances at me, then takes the remote and turns off the television. "Definitely nothing as interesting as what happened on your call tonight. Care to share?" She asks, pulling her knees up against her chest and resting her chin on them. Looking far too innocent and wide-eyed, I hesitate to tell her the details of _attempted murder._

"I'll tell you, if you want to know." I pause and look at the floor. "Just don't tell Riley, she's...Well, _you know."_ I sigh through my teeth and look at her, as she then nods her head and agrees to keep this somewhat confidential.

Proceeding with a tremble in my voice, I then tell about the young boy and the car fire, along with the evidence pointing to arson, and potentially attempted murder. Maya seems to be unfazed, that is, until I mention the boy's name...

" _Trent?_ Trent what?" She asks, staring at me.

"Trent Lee Brothers...?" I respond, curious as to why she seems so alarmed.

" _Trent Lee Brothers?_ That kid is in my art class! I just saw him today!" Maya exclaims, realizing her volume and then quieting down a bit. "Him and I are really good friends."

"Yeah, he said that he had just come from art class... _That's strange."_

Both of us sit in silence for a few seconds, stunned by the current circumstances. Then, simultaneously, we both say each other's names.

"Maya?" "Lucas?"

"Uh, you go first." I say, nodding my head. Maya sighs and stares at me, her face showing deep concern. "D-do you think that the person who did that, would do it again?"

"I was just about to say..." I start in right away, my hands waving as I talk. Feeling like an idiot as I trip over my words, I attempt to warn her. "They-they haven't caught him yet...O-okay? _So this might sound kind of stupid-_ but- I was h-hoping that you'd just be careful, you...you know?"

Maya laughs at my pathetic blabbering.

"Yes cowboy, I'll be careful." She nods her head and says in a soft voice, I stare into her eyes and my heart gives a painful lurch. I feel like a little boy with a school crush, stuttering through sentences as my heart is beating in my throat. If I were to outwardly show the way I felt, it would be a physical movement gesturing to all of the _perfect beauty_ that is _Maya Hart._

Instead, I keep my affections inside my chest, folding my hands silently and sighing.

Just then, Maya's phone rings. She scrambles to find it, lifting the couch cushion and quickly answering the call.

"Yes Josh- okay- yes I'm sorry, I was just- no-... _okay._..." Maya's previous excited tone slowly fades into a disappointed croak. She hangs up the phone, quickly stuffing it in her bag and pulling on her sweatshirt. Proceeding to search for her coat, I can't help but question her.

"Is everything okay?" I ask, trying to sound carelessly curious.

"Yes. Josh is waiting for me outside. I _have_ to leave now."

"You _have_ to leave?" I pause and stand up, stopping her in her tracks. She swallows audibly and looks at the floor, speaking in a pained voice. "You _have_ to, or you are choosing to? Maya, I don't understand."

"Well you don't need to understand!" Maya snaps at me, her care-free persona completely faded from her figure. "This isn't one of your calls or something, this is just me, and I have to leave now. Stop asking questions." Without another word, she swiftly walks out the door, closing it quickly behind her.

My mouth gapes open in disbelief. _What on earth? Did I say something wrong?_ I stand with my arms at my sides, replaying everything over in my mind. Walking towards the bay window that sits in the back of the room, I peer out into the street and see Maya making her way across the pavement. Approaching Josh's car as he steps out from it's interior, he greets her with his arms crossed. I cannot hear what they are saying, but he looks upset.

Biting my tongue, I acknowledge that what I'm doing may be extremely intrusive. My eyes grow wide however, when Josh grabs Maya's face with one hand, pinching her cheeks and pulling her close to him. He appears to be lecturing her, and I suddenly feel a fire growing in my chest. Finally he releases her, and she willingly gets in the car with him. I feel my stomach twisting and lunging, but I know there is nothing I can do.

 _Maya chose him, she chose to wait for him, and now she's with him._ The way he treated her appeared extremely possessive and controlling, but I swore to myself that I wouldn't interfere unless she asked me to.

Or of course, if it got serious.


	4. Girl Meets: Smoke's Signals

**This story is continuing to be such a good time to write! I have to say this- a lot of Lucas's character is based off a _real_ firefighter/EMT that I know...I have admired his general personality and bravery over the past few months, so I thought he deserved a story in some shape or form. Also, am I the only one that thinks Lucas would make SUCH a good lifesaver guy? He loves protecting everyone, he just naturally gives off that firefighter vibe, I don't know, call me crazy.**

 **Alright well, thank you all so much for sticking around and please remember to leave a review! And if you haven't already, make sure you send your paper airplanes for the mail-in campaign to convince Netflix to pick up Girl Meets World. Also, remember to sign the petition! It is so important that everyone puts in their effort to save GMW!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Four calls already, and the day is only halfway done. First an elderly woman who set her microwave on fire, second a college student drunkenly setting fire to a tree on campus, third a car fire due to an engine overheating, and four- well, I haven't found that out yet.

I sat with my legs propped up on my desk, twiddling my thumbs and staring at the clock. Just in time for lunch, my radio lets out a series of commands.

 _"We've got a 904 on Greenwich Lane, 155 W. 11th St. Gonna need an ambulance and backup, code 20."_

I leap out of my chair and grab my coat, my medic bag slung around my shoulder. My small apartment flat is but a blur in the distance as I run down the steps, out the front door, and into my car. Sticking the key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking space, I round the corner and manage to legally pass through three red lights, thanks to my police lights on the top of my car. Seeing smoke rise from buildings in the distance, I can see the fire before I even arrive on the scene.

Approaching the burning chaos, I practically fall out of my car as I unbuckle, and open the door so quickly. Running up to the ambulance and firetruck that have already arrived, I find my partner as he is assessing the situation.

"There's still civilians in the building." He begins, starting to walk towards the back of the truck. "The fire is out but the smoke is still thick, you'll need your mask." I nod my head and pull out a smoke-filtering mask from the cases in the back of the car, strapping it on and rushing through the growing crowds of people. Reaching the entrance and pulling the glass door open, I give my partner a final glance before we both disappear into the smoke.

In front of me there sits a staircase, the windows along the walls providing beams of light that cut through the smoke like lasers. I trudge my way upwards and keep my eyes peeled, searching for anyone who may have been left behind when they initially evacuated the building. Noting that this is indeed a condo development and holds several different flats within each level, I begin my search on the first floor. After nearly five minutes of quick pacing and checking over each room, I find nothing except burnt furniture and other items that have been destroyed. Moving on, I descend the steps and search the second floor.

Upon entering the third flat on the second floor, I find strange punctured holes in the drywall that seem to have come from something far before a fire ever destroyed it's structural integrity. Wasting no time to investigate the fist-shaped wounds in the wall, I continue my sweeping of the flat.

Nearly three minutes pass and I've searched the entire second floor, finally I make my way up the stairs and onto the third level. However, as I round the corner and attempt to make my way down the hall, I see a body lying among the charred rubble. It appears to be a smaller young woman, and this only makes my speed increase as I rush to her side.

Kneeling down and readying myself to scoop the girl into my arms, I catch a glace at her face and cannot believe my eyes.

 _Maya._

My stomach twists and I feel like I'll retch. _"Maya what are you doing in here!?"_ I say through my mask, my voice cracking in all different directions.

 _She could be dead right now as you hold her. She could be dead._

I do the most idiotic thing and jostle her around, propping up her torso with my arms. When she doesn't wake, I pick her up and start _running_.

Suddenly, something clicks in my mind. I pause and kneel again, taking off my mask and putting it on her instead. Right away I begin coughing and gagging on the smoke, but Maya needs oxygen...This is the only way I can provide that. Standing back up, the room spins around me as I begin to feel lightheaded. Trudging down the steps, I then throw Maya over my shoulder and grip tightly onto the railing with my free hand. My feet feel like they will give out any moment, as my lungs beg for air and my vision blurs. Seeing the exit in the distance, all I can do is blindly push through the smoke and pray that I don't collapse before we reach the outside world.


	5. Girl Meets: Life's Fragile Spark

Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! Thanks so much for sticking along this far!

* * *

"Lucas? Lucas buddy, you awake?"

I wake with a start. My partner holds an oxygen mask on my face even as I try to sit up, a shock of pain running through my body. Feeling the solid pavement beneath me, I swallow hard and coat my dry throat with air. Fighting the urge to shut my eyes and regain strength, I suddenly remember the current predicament.

"Maya!" I exclaim through the mask on my face, my raspy voice barely audible. I grab my partner's arm from where he kneels beside me, forcing myself to sit up straight. Taking a deep breath, I remove the mask and deeply inhale the midnight city air.

"Lucas, you sure? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." I pause and look around me. "How long was I in there?"

"Not even thirty seconds. I was right there and dragged you both out as soon as you dropped."

I sigh with relief, but my panic soon returns as I stand up, spotting Maya across the parking lot- lying on a stretcher. My eyes are wide as saucers as I steadily walk towards her, knowing that I haven't enough strength to run. As I get closer I see the people rushing around her, monitoring her vitals and keeping an oxygen mask over her lifeless face.

"Is she..is she okay?" I ask, but my grief keeps my voice from traveling to anyone's ears. Walking closer, I stand right beside the stretcher and gaze helplessly.

"She'll be okay. Did you know her?" A fellow paramedic says while she adjusts Maya on the stretcher. Together they all lift her up into the ambulance, I try to assist but my muscles are tense and refuse to move much.

"Friar. Go home, you need rest and fresh air. Your job is done here tonight, we've got this under control." My boss grips my shoulder and says, patting me on the back a few times.

I slouch and look at the ambulance for a moment, my chin quivering as I begin to worry. Taking one last look at my surroundings, I leap into the back of the ambulance before my boss can give any protest. Quickly, I latch the doors shut with another paramedic as they stick an IV into Mays's arm. Turning backwards and facing her, I crouch down and sit beside the stretcher.

"Have you taken her pulse oximetry yet?" I ask, taking Mays's hand in my own without even thinking about it.

"Yes, it's really low, we started supplementing oxygen as soon as we got her out. Her airways are likely to close up though, they need to be intubated."

"Friar, were you trained in intubation?" A third paramedic asks me, meanwhile he takes supplies and medical tools out of the casings in the wall.

"Yes, give me the laragynscope. You can put in the tube, and can you induce anesthesia?" I say to the two other paramedics with me. Suddenly snapping into my game, I know that in order to save Maya's life I'll have to get over my nervous actions.

"We don't have time to administer anesthesia, Friar! We have to get the tube in there before her airways close!" The male paramedic says, handing me the laryngoscope. "She's already very unconscious, there's no way she will feel it." The other agrees, as I remove Maya's oxygen mask and open her mouth my with gloved hands.

Just before inserting the medical device into her mouth, I can't help but promise her a few things.

"Maya, I don't know if you can hear me, but this might hurt a bit... But I promise everything will be okay-"

"Friar! Hurry!"

I silence myself and gently proceed with the procedure, inserting the oxygen into her airway with the help of the two other medics. My hands move with intensity and fragility, I act as if she is a porcelain doll in need of repair.

But of course, Maya is the strongest person I know...

"Okay, the tube is in. Good job guys...They will check her blood oxygen levels again once we get to the hospital. This probably just saved her life, though." The female medic says, watching Maya's heartbeat on a small monitor. I sit still and hold Maya's hand tightly, worrying about it's pale complexion. Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself for whatever lies ahead.

* * *

Pacing back and forth under the harsh lighting of the hospital, I individually call Riley, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle. Telling them the news and hearing their panicked responses, I only began to feel worse about the situation.

Nearly ten minutes pass before I see Riley booking down the hallway, wearing pajama shorts and an old sweatshirt. Her attire clearly reflected the time of day that it now was, 1:43 AM. She reaches for me and I embrace her tightly, feeling her body shake as she sobs.

"Riley, she's gonna be fine, she's breathing and her heart is-"

"But why did I let her go by herself!" Riley cuts me off, pulling away and exclaiming through snot and tears.

"What do you mean?"

Riley takes a deep breath, holding back hiccups as she tries to explain.

"J-Josh invited h-her o-over and I told her i-it was too late a-at night to go a-a-alone, but she w-went anyways and I-I di-didn't stop her, and then a-a f-fire almost kills h-her and-"

"That was Josh's apartment? She was at his apartment?"

Riley nods her head slowly, just as Farkle approaches us and she falls into his embrace. He tries to calm her and gently caresses the small of her back, meanwhile making grave eye-contact with me. Farkle stares at me as if something is very wrong, and we are oblivious to all of it.


	6. Girl Meets: Extinguished

**Sorry this chapter took so long! Please review and enjoy the chapter!**

"When can we see her?"

Riley stands with her arms crossed, staring at a male nurse that seems to be at a loss for words.

"She needs sleep, we can't let anyone see her until there is more oxygen in her blood."

" _Okay, but that's why I asked you WHEN that is going to be!"_ Riley raises her voice, stepping forwards and throwing her arms in the air.

"Okay Riley, it's not his fault. Come on-" Farkle coaxed her away, placing his arm around her shoulders while she cries frustrated tears. "How about we all go wait in the cafe? They'll let us know when we can see Maya." Farkle says in a lighter tone, I can sense that he's trying to help Riley calm down.

I inhale through my teeth, being apprehensive about extending the distance between Maya and myself. Knowing that it will help Riley find peace, I decide to be selfless and tag along.

"I'll go too." I say to the both of them, as Farkle claps his hands together and starts walking down the hallway.

Together we make our way through the hospital, passing by people with dying expressions and sulking steps. I see Riley smile at each and every one of them, and for a moment a grin crosses their faces too. Farkle keeps a protective arm around Riley, pulling out her chair once we find a table in the cafe.

"Riley, what would you like from the counter?" Farkle asks, still standing. Riley stares at the table and sighs, "surprise me." She says in a low tone.

"Alright, Lucas do you want anything?"

"N-no. I'm not hungry. Thanks though."

Even considering for a moment to eat something- it was hysterical. My stomach was in more knots than the day I left Texas. Watching Farkle's light step as he picks out an assortment of things for himself and Riley, I reach into my pocket and find my cellphone.

"Who could you possibly be texting at this hour?" Riley asks, putting her head back up and wiping away her tears.

"Josh. He should be here by now, his girlfriend is in the hospit-"

" _Lucas you can't!"_ Riley exclaims, snatching my phone from my hands. I'm put off, but I wait for her to explain herself.

"Josh will be so mad at her! He's always telling her not to get hurt and- and he'll be so angry that his apartment is burnt up, you can't tell him Lucas, you-"

"Okay, something isn't adding up here." I say flatly, folding my hands in front of me. Riley stares blankly, as if she has a secret she can't reveal.

"Where was Josh when the fire started? Why was Maya there and he wasn't? Where on earth could he be now, while his girlfriend is asleep in the hospital- he should be right outside her door and praying that she wakes up! And how did the fire even start in the first place?!"

I regret shouting the very moment the words leave my lips, seeing as Riley starts crying again and puts her head on the table.

" _Riley_ \- Riles I'm sorry, I'm just scared for her-"

I try and apologize for yelling at her, reaching over and placing my hand on her shoulder. Just then, Farkle sits back down and looks at me, mouthing the words "It's okay" as I remove my hand and sit back in my chair.

"Lucas, you might as well know, now that Maya is in the hospital. Riley, can I tell him?" Farkle speaks in a gentle tone, as Riley sits up and nods her head. Farkle begins, leaning forward and whispering as he discloses.

"Maya suspected that Josh had something to do with the car fire, on that call you went to yesterday. Mainly because Josh skipped town as soon as they started investigating."

"She told me that Josh invited her over, when in reality she was just looking for clues that he was responsible for the fire." Riley then chimes in, her voice still wavering and weak.

"Right, Josh tried to get her to leave town with him last night, but she refused and he left anyways."

"And then she went to his apartment?" I ask, bewildered by the story they are telling.

"Yes- and that's why none of this makes sense, because _another_ fire started while she was there, and Josh was miles away."

 _So he couldn't have started the fire!_

"Then who started the fire?" I ask, looking just as puzzled as Farkle and Riley.

"We don't know."

Just then, a nurse approaches us with an optimistic expression on her face.

"Are you three here for Maya Hart?" She asks, checking her clipboard.

"Yes." I say and stand up, suddenly feeling all my muscles tense.

"You may come see her now, she's awake."


	7. Girl Meets: The Kindling

**Enjoy the chapter, everybody! Don't forget to review and suggest any plot ideas or things you'd like to happen in the story. Cheers!**

* * *

Upon entering the room where Maya resides, I promise myself that I won't ask her questions and overwhelm her. Surely she was already scared to be in an unknown place with people constantly hovering around, so questioning wouldn't help. The nurse pushes back a curtain and Riley takes three long strides, thrusting herself into Maya's embrace. Clearly weakened by her loss of so much oxygen, Maya lies very still and watches us as we all pull chairs up to her bedside. She stares blankly at our inquisitive expressions, suddenly raising her eyebrows and gasping.

"She is still a bit confused from the medicine we gave her." The nurse then says, forcefully taking Maya's arm and putting a pulse oximeter on her finger. I turn to see her blood oxygen levels appear on the monitor, meanwhile Maya mutters incoherently and tries to pull away. Riley eases her back and chimes with gentle words, desperately trying to calm her friend.

Talking to myself, I read her oxygen levels out loud. "Ninety-three percent, hmm...That's still kinda low..." Turning and facing the nurse, I continue. "Are you continuing to administer oxygen?" I ask, trying not to sound too cocky.

"No sir. She's in a very stable condition and her oxygen levels have been increasing since she's arrived here."

"But her airways could still be-"

"We have already removed the tube from and her trachea appears to have no damage. So it is highly unlikely that her airways will swell and shut."

"Are you sure?" I ask, knowing that my protective instincts are getting a bit obnoxious.

"Yes, I am sure. Actually, may I ask who you are?" The nurse replies, clearly irritated that I'm advising her on how to do her job.

"I'm Lucas Friar. I'm Maya's-" I pause and think of what to say. What am I to her? Should I say friend? Brother?

"He's Maya's friend. He's the one who dragged her out of the burning building, actually." Farkle then says, nodding his head and smiling. I shoot him a glance of embarrassment, not wanting to receive any attention for what I did.

"Wow! You did?" The nurse asks while fluffing the pillows behind Maya's back.

I place my hand on my neck, rubbing it and staring at the tile floor. "Y-yeah, but only because it's my job, not because of, um, any other reason than that." I play it off, fumbling with the button on my jean jacket's sleeve cuffs. The nurse eyes me with a strange expression, then gives an extremely forced smile. "Well, I'll leave you all to visit now." She says, promptly exiting the room.

Just then, Katy and Shawn come rushing inside. Katy wears her pajamas and Shawn's hair is unkempt, clearly signifying that they had both been sleeping. Shawn breathes heavily and avoids eye contact with anyone, doing nothing but watch Maya with a sad expression. Katy however, strokes Maya's hair and hugs her tightly. Farkle, Riley, and I manage to stay silent amongst everything going on. It was difficult for everyone to see her this way- talking about it would only make it hurt more.

XXX

Hours later, the sun began to rise and more people flooded through the halls and rooms of the hospital. Utterly exhausted, Riley had fallen asleep in the chair with her legs curled against her chest.

"I better take Riley home." Farkle says, gently unfolding Riley from her previous tangled position, and helping her stand in her drowsy state. "F-Farkle...I have to stay with...with Maya..." She protests and slurs her words, but Farkle dismisses it and walks her out of the room.

"Nurse, when will she be ready to go home?" Katy asks, sitting on Maya's bedside as she sleeps soundly. Biting the tip of a pen, the nurse contemplates this question. "Within the next few days. We just want to make sure she hasn't suffered any other injuries or damage because of the smoke inhalation." Pausing to flip up a paper on her clip board, she reads something silently. "At the rate she is recovering, I see no reason why she won't be able to go home tomorrow."

 _Oh thank heavens, I hate to see Maya in this dull and draining environment._

Shawn then walks up to his wife and takes her hand, motioning towards the exit of the room. Katy reluctantly stands, not wanting to leave Maya's side despite the assurance that she is in a steady condition. I watch silently from my seat near the edge of her bed, as Katy and Shawn bid me farewell and mutter their thanks to the nurse. Soon I am alone, with nothing but the sound of Maya's breathing. Watching her with the most pathetic expression of adoration, I thank God nobody can see me in this state. Scooting my chair closer, I dare to slip her pale, cold hand into my own.

Suddenly, I hear urgent footsteps and the entrance door rip open.

"Maya! _Oh my God!"_

 _Josh._

He rushes to her side as I release my hand from her's, sliding backwards in my chair and not knowing what action to take. Ignoring me completely, Josh holds Maya's hand against his chest and leans over her in a possessive way. I swallow audibly as awkwardness consumes me, just in time to Josh to turn and stare at me dead in the eyes.


	8. Girl Meets: Faulty Wiring

**_Hey guys! This chapter is a bit short but it ends on a cliffhanger so I'll be sure to quickly. Please please please leave me a review so I can know your thoughts and comments!_**

* * *

"Has she woken up at all?"

Josh asks and looks at me with a guilty expression, I simply shove my hands into my pockets and shrug.

"Yeah, but she was drowsy even when conscious. She needs to keep sleeping." I answer him, trying to stay within friendly boundaries. Stepping over near the window, I adjust the curtains and open them swiftly, allowing sunlight to pour into the dreary hospital room. The added light lets me examine Josh closer, as he is dressed rather strangely. With black leather gloves still on his hands, he wears layers of jackets and his jeans appeared to be dusted lightly with a peculiar white powder.

 _He's probably on crack. Cocaine for sure. Spilled some on his jeans while sitting in some crusty uptown club. Good Lord._

My judgemental thoughts run rampant inside my mind, I can't help but smirk at the notion. Realizing I'm staring out the window and chuckling to myself, Josh rises up from Maya's bedside and walks over next to me.

"So, Friar. What are you laughing at?" He asks, crossing his leather-garbed arms and staring at me cynically. I feel my breath hitch in my chest, not because I'm afraid of him- simply because any form of awkward encounter or small talk sent me into crippling anxiety.

"I just, _uh_ , I was thinking about a meme."

"A _meme_?" Josh asks, seemingly irritated at my mere existence.

"Yep. A meme. _You know, like, the internet_." I continue staring out the window, watching the cars passing by on the street far below. Scoffing as if I offended his honor, Josh turns away and walks back to Maya's bedside. My eyes follow him as I turn from the scenery, he sits down and begins stroking her cheek. I feel a burning jealousy rise up inside my stomach, closing my eyes for a second and looking at the floor.

"You should probably leave now. Maya and I have some talking to do." Josh rises his head up for a moment as he speaks, only looking at me once he's finished his sentence. Almost as if he's waiting to see my reaction, I decide not to entertain him with any sort of conflict.

"Alright. But remember she still needs to sleep, that's what the nurse said." I begin walking towards the exit, pausing and muttering something under by breath. _"Which you would have known if you-"_

"What was that?"

 _Control. Control yourself._

I turn back towards him and smile, shrugging and shaking my head. "Nothing, it was nothing of consequence." Exiting promptly, I feel myself growing angry with his lack of attendance. What could have caused him to take so long to get here? Why did he skip town in the first place? Questions flooding my mind, I decide to head home and get some needed rest.

* * *

 **One week later.**

Riley walks beside me with her hands swinging at her sides, Farkle dragging his feet upon the pavement not far behind. Together the three of us weave through the New York streets, making our way from the subway to Maya's small studio apartment. She had been out of the hospital for a few days now, but was houseridden by doctor's orders. Her lungs couldn't handle the harsh and polluted city air quite yet, so she rested at home with air-purifiers scattered throughout.

"Any updates on the investigation?" Riley turns her head, looking at Farkle who has fallen behind with his nose buried in his smartphone. Farkle furrows his brow and squints his eyes, reading details and absorbing information.

"The full report is up. It says here that it was the result of faulty wiring somewhere in his apartment..."

 _"That's total crap-"_

"Wait Lucas, we can't make any hasty assumptions. I know Josh seems suspicious, but he wasn't even there when the fire started." Riley scolds me, looking down at the sidewalk and sighing.

"Yeah but, the person who started that car fire on Trent wasn't present at the scene _either_. He could have easily placed some sort of fire-starting mechanism somewhere, just like before!" I continue to rant and point fingers, knowing somewhere inside me that it all stemmed from a need to keep Maya safe. Farkle then catches up with us, speed walking beside me.

"I agree with Lucas. What doesn't make sense though is why would he start his own apartment on fire? He has to live in a hostel now until there is another place available. It just seems like too much of an inconvenience."

Riley suddenly stops in her tracks, upon hearing Farkle's questioning her eyes grow wide. Farkle and I stop and stare at her, standing a few steps ahead in confusion.

"...what if...it was an accident? What if he didn't intentionally start the fire?" She pauses and keeps walking. "Think about it. These devices that start fires can surely malfunction, right? What if Josh had one in his apartment and it just _happened to have faulty wiring?"_


	9. Girl Meets: The Rules

**Hello friends! This has been my favorite chapter to write so far, you'll see why. Please review and tell me what you thought! I hope you are all enjoying it so far. Cheers!**

* * *

Maya sits on a barstool with a mirror propped up against the wall in front of her, the easel to her left is waiting to be painted on. Dipping her brush onto the pallet she holds, she then creates the first streak of blonde hair. I watch from the couch, pretending to have my attention hooked on the television.

 _No, I prefer Miss Hart any day_.

"What are you painting?" Riley approaches, and Maya pauses as she sees her friend in the mirror. Smiling and watching Riley as she ogles her own reflection, Maya then begins to add a head of brown hair beside the blonde she's already painted.

"Oh, it's me and you!" Riley says, clapping her hands together.

"It was just me, then you appeared in the mirror." Maya says flatly, seeming slightly irritated. Standing up and making my way towards them, she turns and points at me before I can enter the mirror's frame. "Don't you come over here too. Then I'll have three faces to paint." I chuckle and sarcastically pretend to be frightened by her warning, backing away slowly with my eyes wide. Just then, Farkle comes running into the main room from his previous place on the balcony.

"Riley, the pizza delivery guy is down in the parking garage and he doesn't have the code to bring it up. Do you wanna go get it with me?"

 _"Oh boy, an adventure_!" Riley exclaims, already at the door slipping her sandals on. Farkle laughs and the two of them exit through the back, their laughter fading as they close the door and walk down the stairs. Standing in awkward silence now, I watch Maya as she re-adjusts on her barstool. Beginning to make gentle strokes of pale colors, she begins to paint her complexion. Not knowing whether or not I should approach her and make conversation, I decide that I'll simply stay out of the mirror frame.

Walking towards her, she looks at me for a moment out of the corner of her eye. Making a cynical expression, I catch a smirk across her lips as I then stand to the right of the mirror.

"No distractions, please. I'm trying to paint what is in the mirror, not the person standing beside it."

 _"Then just ignore me_." I say, knowing it will poke at her nerves. Placing her paintbrush on the easel's small shelf near the bottom of the painting, she sighs deeply and then stands up from the barstool. "Well that's not an easy task." She then says, putting her hands on her hips. I decide that I will keep this banter going.

"Why, because I'm just so darn handsome?"

"No! Because of that imaginary ten-gallon-hat that's always on your head."

"Wow, you have quite an imagination!"

"Oh yes, I certainly do."

"Is that the only thing you imagine?"

 _"I can think of a few other things_."

"Would you care to share them?"

"But Lucas, that would go against _many_ of my moral standards!" A sarcastic tone lingers in her voice, and I take a step forward as does she. We continue in our exaggerated tones, I feel myself shivering simply from the joy it brings me.

"You have morals?"

"Yes, many actually." She takes a step forward.

"Like what?" I step forwards.

 _"Like if you are going to break the rules, you better not get caught_." We near eachother.

Suddenly I am snapped into the moment, as I notice that her and I are standing inches from eachother. Her breathing is quick and I see her eyes shifting from my lips to my pupils, back and forth as if she is making a hasty decision. I stare down at her and lose all my sense, leaning forward only slightly and seeing as she does the same. My heart beats rapidly in my chest and I feel bees stinging in my stomach, my palms starting to sweat and my fingers getting cold. Stopping suddenly as our lips near eachother, we both pull away as reality sets in. Staring at her feet, I hear her take a disappointed sigh.

"Maya, I have to tell you something about the fire." I speak before I can truly consider the outcome, deciding I'll tell her about my suspicions stemming from Josh. We still stand close and her head is falling forwards, almost touching my chest. Slowing raising it back upwards and looking me in the eyes, I begin explaining with gentle caution.

"I...I think that Josh had something to do with it. He left town right after Trent was almost killed, then another fire starts in his own apartment. Doesn't that-"

"I know. Riley told me you guys were suspicious earlier, while you and Farkle were throwing paper airplanes off the balcony." Maya says and nods her head, cutting me off with her own sharp words. I sigh lightly and feel like my emotional support system has just been pulled out from under my feet. She looks so broken, so confused and helpless. Turning away from her place standing close to me, she walks back to her easel and begins painting a dull grey color over it's previous surface. I feel myself being drawn her her like a magnet, drifting towards her and standing closely as I watch her paint. Her eyes are glassy and appear as though she might cry, but she bites her lip and focuses on her work instead.

"I almost forgot to thank you... For saving me." Maya then uses a warmer tone in her voice, turning her head and smiling slightly. I nod my head and smile back, feeling as though my own eyes might glass over.

"You know. You said earlier you'd only break the rules if you knew you wouldn't get caught." I respond, changing the subject to something heavier. She turns her head and gives me a pleading gaze, as if she knows what I'm about to ask her.

"And?" Her voice wavers.

"And you wouldn't need to be scared of being caught, if those rules didn't exist in the first place."

Maya steps closer to me once more, our heads turning up towards eachother and our eyes meeting. She sighs deeply and shakes her head ever so slightly, opening her mouth to speak but failing to make a sound. Instead, her parted lips manage to meet mine in some sort of hazy confusion, almost as if she doesn't know what she is doing. Kissing her back, I reach my hand up and hold her chin with delicacy. We linger in this moment for a few seconds, pulling away only when we hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Just before those footsteps enter our vicinity, however, Maya manages to speak a few quiet words, her eyes leaking with tears and her tone begging for guidance.

 _"You have no idea, Lucas. You have no idea how much I've tried to get awa-"_

"Hey guys! We're back!" Riley's excited voice downs out Maya's words, and I watch as she quickly wipes away her tears and walks away. Farkle stands in the doorway and watches me, the two of us exchanging glances of mutual understanding.


	10. Girl Meets: Foiled Again

**Okay so, I understand if this chapter seems kinda pointless but you'll see where I'm headed soon. Also, it's based off a true occurrence in my life, as I've mentioned before, this story is inspired by someone I know in real life that is an EMT. Actually, today, I received word that his brother passed out and he had to start doing chest compressions on him right there in the kitchen. There is something so incredibly fascinating and wonderful about the art of saving a life. The point is, the concept of the prank that Maya and Riley and Lucas pull off in this chapter is inspired by my dear sweet real-lifesaver. _If you ever read this, if you're out there, I loved reading the book you wrote, and I loved foiling your cousin's car...Thank you._**

 **Don't forget to review! :-) and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _"Leon I'm not kidding! You need to hurry!" I yell at my partner, while leaning over a small child and siphoning blood out of her lungs. She lies on the stretcher completely still, the other paramedics rushing around and trying to ready the girl to be transported. Helping lift the stretcher, together we all push it into the back of the ambulance. Two other paramedics jump in and stabilize the girl as we then slam shut the back doors, running to the driver's seat and starting the vehicle. I hold my hands firmly on the steering wheel, remembering what is at stake. With my heart beating rapidly in my chest, we drive into the city and make our way to the nearest hospital_.

"You really saved her life, didn't you?"

Riley's voice brings me back into reality. Sitting in the Matthew's living room, I bring my storytelling to a halt and nod my head. Across the room, Maya digs around in the refrigerator, humming a song to herself as she does so. I pay her a glance every so often, but try to mask my affection for her as we are around others. Beside me, Riley is lost in her phone screen. Probably watching cat videos- but she seems to be completely oblivious. I had hoped Maya wouldn't tell anyone about our kiss, especially Riley...She was Josh's family, and Riley felt very strongly about being truthful. Sighing and leaning backwards on the couch, I prop up my feet on the coffee table and let out a long groan.

"Why all the moaning and groaning, cowboy?" Maya turns and says to me, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the floor.

"Did I groan?"

"Very loudly." Riley turns and says, making sure to insert herself into the conversation.

"I certainly didn't do it on purpose."

"Well what's wrong?"

 _You mean besides the fact that I'm in love with you and your boyfriend is the spawn of satan? Oh, nothing is wrong._

"I'm just restless. I'm so used to action and being on the go, that when I'm sitting here and it's quiet, it's hard to just….be still."

Maya sits for a long while and ponders on my words with a quizzical expression. Then, standing abruptly, she exhibits a sense of wonder and joy that I hadn't seen in her since before the accident. _It's good to see you smiling, dear girl._

"I have an idea!"

"I love ideas!" Riley shouts, joining Maya at her side as they both stand and stare down at me. Sitting with a strong feeling of excitement growing inside me, I too, stand up and wait to hear Maya's idea.

"I think we all need a break, do you not agree?" Maya begins, waving her hand as she speaks. "And there is this very specific thing I've been wanting to try lately...It's really childish but I think it might just provide us with an innocent source of entertainment." Maya sits down then on a barstool, rotating around as she waits for our response. Riley's curiosity is practically radiating off of her small figure as she jumps up and down, begging Maya to tell more.

 _"Tell me tell me tell meee!"_

Maya laughs and puts her hands on her hips, smiling brightly as she reveals her master plot.

"We are going to _foil_ someone's car."

"Foil someone's car?" I repeat her words with much confusion.

"Like- cover their entire car in tin foil." Maya's happiness is boiling over as she continues to explain her devious prank ideas, as Riley then looks up the phone number for the nearest supermarket.

"Why are you calling the grocery store?" Maya asks as Riley holds her phone against her ear. "To see if they have fifty rolls of tin foil in stock." Riley replies, trying to contain her laughter. I watch from a distance as the two girls plan and carefully discuss, managing to zone-out and keep a steady stare at the back of Maya's head. Certainly this was the true Maya- this sort of thing excited her. Since being with Josh, her wild personality hadn't shone through, not even through the painted walls of security that she constantly associated with Josh being in her life. Of course it was foolish, and childish, but it was one of those little things...Those little things that make up her entire, wonderful, beautiful…-

"Lucas? Are you coming?" Riley snaps her fingers in front of my face, bringing me back to reality once more. Sighing and nodding my head, I follow the girls as the three of us exit through the back door.

* * *

"Darn it, Maya!" I playfully tease her, as Maya crouches down low and accidentally trips over my leg. Toppling onto the cold pavement, she apologizes and laughs at the incident. Being sure to keep a close watch on Farkle's house, we continue wrapping the metallic sheets around his vehicle. On the other side, Riley wraps up the tires and finishes the mirrors, letting out an occasional squeal of laughter or excitement. Maya cracks a joke at me just about every three seconds, and I admit that this is one of the stupidest things I have ever done.

Extremely stupid, yet, I have never been this happy.

Suddenly, in an unfortunately loud manner, Riley's phone starts ringing. Looking through the tinted windows, I see her on the other side of the car as she answers it and rolls her eyes. Hanging up, she stops her _foiling_ and comes walking towards Maya and I.

"My dad is wondering where I am- I gotta go. I'm sorry guys! You can finish it up..." Riley keeps talking as she walks down the street, into the dark city lit only by streetlights. Standing with my arms at my sides, I slowly look over to Maya and shrug. She does the exact same, and we share a laugh, then continue with our foiling.


	11. Girl Meets: Open Doors

**Ya'll are gonna like this.**

* * *

"Hurry! I hear something!" I whisper harshly to Maya, beckoning her with my arm to get back in my vehicle. From outside Farkle's house, we then see his porch light flicker on. Probably cursing all the while, Maya crouches behind the car and makes her way into the passenger seat of my truck. Buckling herself in with ridiculous speeds and smacking my shoulder repeatedly, she urges me to drive away. Shifting gears and laughing my heart out, we then drive into the sparkling city.

Minutes pass before Maya speaks a single word, rolling down her window and leaning far out the window.

"I remember while we were in Texas... we could see the stars. But you can't see them here, there's too much ambient light…" She talks in a dreamy tone, and I watch her from across the way with my sight in slow motion. Her hair whipping all around and getting caught in her hands, _she is such a dream._

"Maya?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm seriously glad that we all went out like this. It was fun."

"Wow! Ranger Rick has some positive statements for once!" Maya replies, playing off my compliment as she then rolls up her window. Turning back to me, I glance at her and see her warm smile. "I'm glad too. I think we all needed this." She pauses, leaning back in her seat. "And I swear, it's so good to be able to breathe fresh air again, just to get away from everything…" I suddenly sense her demeanor changing, her voice trailing out slightly through the last few words. Paying her another glance, I see she has tears in her smiling expression. Deciding not to ask her why, I offer my hand without a single word. Silently, she intertwines her fingers with mine. Switching on the radio, we drive further into the city as quiet music plays over the speakers.

 _"You get all ready, you get all dressed up...to go nowhere in particular...Back to work or the coffee shop…..Doesn't matter because it's enough..to be young, and in love."_

I hear Maya humming along as we approach the parking garage for her apartment complex. Knowing that Maya lived on her own, neither of us were concerned that she would be breaking a curfew. Driving underneath the artificial lighting and dark atmosphere of the garage's underground parking spaces, I pull into the drive and cut the engine.

Silence looms between us, I don't know if I should speak- _or open her door for her? Offer to walk her to her apartment?_

"Thanks for driving me home. There's still a lot of tin foil left, so...You can make lots of Christmas tree ornaments..and baked potatoes." Maya chuckles, unlocking her door and stepping onto the cement ground. Beginning to walk away, she stops abruptly and turns back towards me.

"Well? Aren't you going to walk me to my apartment?"

I immediately laugh and open my door, hoping she doesn't notice how much I awaited that question. Walking to her side, together we make our way up the stairs and into the elevator.

Standing in silence, I watch the numbers on the buttons light up as we pass each floor. Turning to Maya, I give her a sarcastic dreamy smile and watch as she dies laughing. Stopping suddenly, she looks at me with a serious expression.

"Honestly, I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thank you." Pausing and stepping closer, she lowers her voice. "I don't say it often, but I really do like you."

"Well. That kiss you gave me certainly portrayed that.."

"That was a mistake. _I meant it, I intentionally kissed you and I meant to- but it was a mistake."_

"It doesn't have to be, Maya…" I say in a hushed whisper, holding her chin in my hand. Her eyes look up at me and I want more than anything for her to agree with me, to just give me a sign…

 _ **Ding**_!

The elevator doors open to Maya's level, a long hallway sits before us and I'm the first to take a step out onto the carpeted floor. Though pulling away from being in such close proximity was rather difficult, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes and I wouldn't want to make her cry. Maya stands in the elevator for a few seconds and stares at her feet, then looks up and me and forces a smile. Leading me to her door- L36, she fumbles with her keys and jams them into the lock, but before she can turn the handle, the door swings open and a pair of eyes stare back at her.

 _Oh no._

Josh holds open the door, leaning against the frame with a smile on his face. Tapping his fingers lightly on the wall, I feel my insides twisting in my stomach. Maya inhales sharply and initially has a terrified expression, but quickly hides it and smiles with charm.

"Hi Josh...I see you're watching the apartment for me, thank yo-"

"Maya, get inside." Josh cuts her off, I already feel red hot anger swelling inside me. Maya closes her mouth and smiles again, turning to me and beginning to bid me farewell.

"Thank you Lucas, for walking me here and-"

" _I said get inside."_ Josh mutters through his teeth, raking his hand through his jet-black hair. If I hadn't possessed the perfect amount of self-control, I would have strangled him on the spot. Now with an irritated expression across her fair complexion, Maya looks at Josh and sighs deeply.

"Would you please give me a moment, so I can say goodbye to my friend without you interrupting me?"

 _Maya, you're just going to make him more angry!_

 _No Lucas, don't scold her, she can say whatever she wants, he deserves it. Don't be afraid._

 _"_ I asked you two times, I'm not going to ask you again- get inside _now."_

 _"I'm not finished talking to-"_

Suddenly Josh thrusts his arm forwards, grabbing Maya by her arm and pulling her forwards. Once she is closer to him, he grabs her on the back of her neck and tries to force her into the apartment.

And all that self-control I spoke so highly of, leaves me completely.


	12. Girl Meets: Intoxicated Air

**Please don't forget to review, my lovely readers! Thank you for the nice comments and follows and favorites. They make my day! Much love for you all, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Stepping forwards with great speed and forcing myself between of Maya and Josh, I manage to break his grip he had on her neck. She winces for a second but quickly looks alive, protesting my actions the very moment they register in her mind.

"Lucas you didn't have to do that!" She croaks, fear keeping her voice from sounding off. She stands behind me as I still separate her from Josh, who now stands in disbelief with his eyebrows raised. Laughing breathlessly and sarcastically cowering, he simply shakes his head and chuckles for what seems to be minutes. I hold my arm behind me still and keep Maya from surrendering herself to him, knowing that avoiding conflict was certainly something she is likely to do.

" _Don't you ever put your hands on her like that."_

I say flatly, pointing my finger close to his face as I try not to grit my teeth. Pinching my pointer finger with his own, he shoves my arm downwards and steps closer to me. Our faces inches from eachother, I know he's trying to seem threatening.

"How about this: instead of you performing that dangerous maneuver and separating me from _my_ girlfriend, you let Maya do what she wants."

"She doesn't want to listen to you!" I snap back at him, clenching my fists.

"Maya, darling." Josh steps away from me and motions to Maya, as she stands with her arms folded and her knees wobbling. _Maya why has he made you feel so weak? You look so scared. This isn't you…_

"Maya, let's tell your friend Lucas how things work around here, why don't we?"

"I don't-"

"What was that? You want Lucas to stay here a while? We can really sort out where your loyalties lie?" Josh speaks like a cliche villain, whispering his words and smiling like it's a game. Maya takes in shallow breaths and switches her gaze back and forth, from my own eyes to Josh's possessive gaze.

"Lucas you can leave.." Maya says in a quiet voice, looking straight at Josh with an emotionless expression.

"Say it louder, Maya." Josh laughs, opening his arms as Maya slowly walks towards his embrace. Standing now directly in front of him as Josh rests his hand on Maya's shoulder, she looks at me with a pleading gaze- but her words betray her emotions.

"Lucas you can leave. I'm okay here."

"Maya please-" I yearn for her to leave him, I know in my soul it's not what she wants.

"Leave. I'm fine." Maya looks angry now- furrowing her brow at me and looking at the elevator down the hallway.

"See Friar, I told you. Now get the hell out of here."

Every inch of my being wants to stay, to make sure he doesn't hurt Maya...Or say hurtful words, _heck_ , if he even looked at her wrong, I'd want to beat him senseless. Despite my heart telling me to stay, I know that I have to leave. There had to be a line drawn where Maya was old enough to make her own choices, I refused to ever force her into anything. Not even if it seemed like the safest thing to do. Sighing deeply and turning my back to them, I start to walk away and hear Josh sweep Maya into the apartment. I hear stumbling and wish I could catch her fall- but I'm simply on the wrong side of the door.

 _I won't do anything until you tell me to, Maya. You have to help yourself…._

* * *

Upon my arrival at my own apartment, I right away sensed a strange feeling in the air. As I left the parking garage and walked up the stairs, the smell of smoke became more potent.

 _This is getting all too suspicious._

Nearing my apartment door and hurriedly entering, I am somehow not at all shocked to find that my dwelling is flooded with smoke- but no otherwise evidence of an actual fire. Of course, panic initially replaces shock and I run to the first window, opening it up and using the curtains to usher the smoke out of my living room. Covering my face with my shirt, I walk to the closet and find an electric fan, setting it up in the other window and letting it pull the smoke out of the enclosed space. Surprisingly enough, not a single smoke detector went off. Nor was any damage done to any of my belongings.

It is in this moment that I realize- whether the arsonist be Joshua Matthews or not- he's dangerous. He's smart, and he has access to some sort of deranged pyrotechnics. Feeling myself growing nauseous from the smoke, I decide that instead of calling the police and wasting everyone's time, I'll go for a late night walk and let everything air out.

Including my own stressful thoughts.

Grabbing my keys back from on the counter where I had left them, I securely lock the door behind me, but remember to keep the windows open. Descending the stairs and making my way onto the streets, I stick my hands in my pockets and think to myself.

 _Josh couldn't have created that smoke in the short time that it took me to drive here. He was with Maya at her apartment. But what about those devices that started fires? Could he have one to create smoke, too? He's the only person with a motive to threaten me. But that must mean that he already had the device planted in my apartment before tonight's incident?_

 _Why do I feel like the only safe place here, is in my mind? Like he's constantly watching..._

Nearly an hour later, I decide to head back to my apartment before it gets too late. Turning around and passing all the same landmarks as before, I trace my steps completely and arrive back at my place. Opening the door and finding the room to be clear of smoke, I can still clearly smell it's toxic scent in the air. Sighing and resulting to the only option I can think of- Josh is trying to scare me. He was trying to scare Trent into backing out of a friendship with Maya, and now he's trying to get me to leave too.

 _Like hell._


	13. Girl Meets: Hot New Talent

**This chapter is rather uneventful, but there are some funny moments and I love writing Farkle and Lucas' relationship as best friends. Please please review and help me to know how I'm doing! Thanks so much for reading.**

* * *

"It doesn't take a genius to recognize that you haven't slept in at least twenty-four hours."

"Yet, you are a genius and you are just now pointing it out?"

"I wanted to wait for us to be out of the way, I'm just as suspicious of being watched as you are."

Farkle hands me a mug of coffee and sits down on the sofa in his lavish penthouse, then clicks a button on a small remote that closes the curtains on every window surrounding us. Now in dim lighting, I feel as if my restless eyes are finally at ease. Since our moment of clarification, (after I kissed Maya) Farkle had been wanting to meet up with me and discuss Maya's safety.

"I've got loads to tell you."

" _And I you_." I reply, scoffing and sitting up as I recall last night's incident with Josh. Sighing and listening to Farkle, I try my hardest not to let my tired eyes fall shut.

"You might not believe this, but, I know what kind of technology is being used to start the fires. And considering his line of work, the probability of Josh being the arsonist is pretty much one-hundred-percent."

"His line of work?" I hadn't thought about that before.

"Yes." Farkle pauses and clicks a few buttons on his phone, then broadcasting it's screen onto the TV mounted on the wall. "See here...There is a theater called ' _Meg's_ " where local performers can pay to advertise their talents and acts. Josh has worked there for three years now, along with attending college on campus."

"And?"

"And there is always advanced pyrotechnics at these shows for the new artists and performers! Smoke, lights, fireworks, and explosions." Farkle smiles at his own breakthrough. Though I feel as if I could have guessed that myself, my mouth gapes open in disbelief. I sit back in the sofa and cross my arms, staring at the ceiling now and trying to piece everything together.

" _We still don't have a motive, though_..." Farkle says under his breath, scribbling something on a pad of paper. Standing up suddenly, I throw my arms into the air and start ranting and raving.

"How on earth is someone so deranged and twisted that they _start fires and try to kill people because of jealousy?"_ I pause and take a breath. Farkle lifts his pencil and nods his head, writing " _jealousy_ " under the ' _motives_ ' category. "And I saw the way he grabbed onto Maya, he is clearly struggling with anger issues, self-control, and-"

I stop suddenly, remembering another detail from the day I rescued Maya.

"The...the holes in the wall. The day I was in Josh's apartment, there were holes in the walls. _It all makes sense,_ he's probably gotten angry and punched through the drywall!" Realizing my 'breakthrough' is hardly one at all, I hold my hand to my forehead and exhale deeply.

"I'm so stressed. It's pathetic."

Feeling Farkle's hand rest on my shoulder, he pats my back a few times and then heads towards the closet in the back of the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask, lifting my head and watching him dig around in his over-stocked room full of clothing.

"We're going to need something nice to wear." Farkle's voice is muffled by the fabric that surrounds him, and so I stand by the closet's entrance and admire the endless rows of oxfords.

"For what?"

"For tonight."

"What's tonight?"

Farkle turns to me with a smile and then holds up a tuxedo, reaching out his arm to hand it to me.

"We're going to go see some fresh, **_hot_** new talent. At Meg's."

I immediately give Farkle an unamused glance.

"Your use of the word 'hot' is extremely insensitive, considering the fact that we will only be there to see Josh steal pyrotechnical supplies."

"I'm glad you caught on."

A few moments of silence ensue as we exit the closet and examine our tuxedos.

"You really should've high-fived me. It was clever word play."

"Shut up, Farkle."

* * *

I stare in the mirror and adjust my suit coat, dusting off it's collar and sighing deeply. Feeling like quite the double-agent, Farkle and I were definitely going to have a good time tonight. Of course we were there for one real purpose, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves, _now does it?_

"Are we ready to go?" I say, walking out of the bathroom and into the living room. Farkle kneels down and fixes his leather shoe laces, a determined look on his face.

"Not quite yet. Someone else is tagging along." Farkle replies, standing up and turning to meet Riley at the door just as it flies open. Feeling my high spirits drop just a tiny bit, I know now that there will be no drinking or foul language on this particular outing, as Riley was strictly sworn against it and would scold us if we partook. Farkle and I hadn't planned on getting roaring drunk- _just_ _tipsy_. Just to let me forget my feelings for a short amount of time. And when I was tipsy, I tended to to cuss.

A lot.

Riley takes a few steps into the apartment and tosses her coin clutch onto the floor, ripping off her coat with great speed and rushing into Farkle's closet. My eyes follow her with confusion, then fall onto Farkle as he provides as explanation.

"Do you honestly think Riley would go to a dinner theater club without wearing the latest fashions?" He laughs, motioning to her as he speaks. I nod my head and then furrow my brow again, turning back to Farkle.

"You keep clothes for Riley here, too?"

"Her father doesn't let her wear... _certain_ _things_ "

"Too much information, Farkle!"


	14. Girl Meets: Stolen Sparks

**I'm feeling really insecure about this story, guys. Please review it andjust tell me if it's okay or not. I'm trying to make it interesting but right now is just lots of transition scenes and detail and things like that. I swear better things are to come. That said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

New York City's late night scene is something you'll only understand if you are standing in it's glory. Lights flash and cars pass, horns honking, music blasting, everyone beating their dust hearts and looking for an escape. I watch Farkle and Riley as they grasp each other's hands and stare in the streetlight's gentle glow, the feeling in the air is similar to that of an electric thunderbolt.

"This is it. Right here on the left." Farkle says over the bustling city's clamor, pointing to a building connected to many others on a long strip of businesses. A neon sign glows and blinks, pulsating as music plays an upbeat melody. It reads in curling letters, 'Meg's' -and the word is upheld in a glowing, flame-shaped wire. "How fitting." I hear Riley say as she examines the sign, furrowing her eyebrows a bit at it's bright intensity. Leading the way now, Farkle holds open a door with tinted glass, as if the contents of this club are to remain secret. Taking several steps inside, we are immediately met by a bouncer, a large bearded man that has a tired expression.

"I'm need to see all of your IDs."

Riley smiles cheerfully and reaches into her small, pearl-covered wristlet. Pulling out her driver's license, she hands it to the man and he ties a red band onto her wrist. I do the same, and he gives me a red wristband too. Farkle however, for reasons unknown, is given a green band. Knowing not to act confused in front of the man that could easily kick me out, we hurry along into the main auditorium. Pulling Farkle aside, I question him.

"Farkle! You're nineteen. Why do you have a green band? Those are only for people who can legally drink-"

"We all plan on doing drinking tonight anyways, don't we?"

I purse my lips and glance at Riley, as she stands a few feet away and mindlessly smiles at every person in near vicinity.

"Yeah." I reply quickly and quietly.

"So why not use my fortunate finances to create myself an extremely convincing fake ID?" Farkle smiles and holds up his ID, to which I see states that he is over twenty-one.

"You lucky bastard." I chuckle, shoving his shoulder a bit and shaking my head.

"Drastic times call for drastic measures." He says as he approaches Riley, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading the two of us to a high-topped table in the center of the performance hall. Tables scattered throughout the entire gathering area, people begin trickling in and taking their seats. Riley types something on her phone and joyfully takes a selfie, but Farkle warns her not to post it anywhere public.

"We don't want Josh to know that we are here." He pauses and looks around. "Lucas, you and I ought to find a way to the back soon, that's probably where we'll find Josh."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"We are looking to see if he steals anything, and if so, what he steals."

Riley leans forwards and takes Farkle's hand as it rests on the table. "How is that going to help us though?"

"It's not going to help us." I say flatly. "It's going to help Maya. If he didn't start the fire, it will give her peace of mind. And if he did, then she can finally be free from that son of a-"

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Welcome to Meg's performance hall and dinner theater!"

I avert my eyes to the stage, stopping my foul language before it can escape my mouth. A stocky woman dressed in a sparkling gown stands on stage, holding a microphone to her lips and waiting for the crowd to quiet down. Once everyone takes notice that the show is starting, a chorus of "shhh!" sweeps it's way and does it's deed.

"I'd like to introduce to you tonight, a new breed of performance art. Tying in every sense, music! Dance! Light! Fire!" The woman says in a deep, rich voice, and the crowd applauds as she then exits the stage. The opening act then runs to center stage, holding colored scarves and wearing neon leg-warmers. Seeing this odd performance as a perfect distraction, Farkle and I then slowly rise from our seats. Nodding with understanding, Riley stays at the table and pays attention to the dancers now prancing across the stage.

Walking far too easily into the backstage area, Farkle and I keep our noses low and our eyes peeled. Performers stand impatiently in their glossy costumes and show makeup, some of the women giving me devious amount of eye-contact. Keeping my hands at my sides, I lead the way and hope that Farkle isn't far behind me. Spotting a doorway with the label "Pyrotechnical detail" plastered on it's surface, I look behind my back and see Farkle's subtle head nod. Turning to the right, we stand behind a large set of prop stairs. Making myself comfortable, I sit inside it's dark, cramped cavern. Farkle kneels beside me and peeks out from the cracks of the wood boards, keeping his attention on whatever and whoever enters that door.

"How long have we been sitting here?" I ask, annoyance being all too recognizable in my tone of voice. Farkle doesn't reply, instead I feel him tense up and grab my shoulder. Immediately taking this as cue to join him in watching the door, I wordlessly watch through the cracks and see exactly what I have been anticipating. Josh approaches the door and pulls out a ring of keys, looking around himself cautiously before entering the room and shutting the door.

"The show ended fifteen minutes ago. I checked my watch." Farkle mutters, still watching closely. "I knew it! I knew it was him!" I exclaim, not bothering to keep my voice down. Earning a jab in the side, Farkle hushes me. "We still have to see if he takes anything. Right now he's just in there."

Minutes pass, and finally after a fair amount of stressful exhales of air, we see Josh open the door slowly and stick his out only his head. Seeing that the coast is clear, he steps out into the hallway and locks the door with his right hand. And in his left, he holds a handful of small, extremely familiar devices. Pursing my mouth shut and steadying my breathing, I swallow hard and assure myself of what I'm seeing.

"Those are the..." Farkle begins, stopping when Josh tilts his head as if to hear something faint. "Those are the fire-starting devices..." He then finishes his sentence as Josh walks away, dissapearing into a distant hallway. Feeling parts of myself being let down, I almost wished for him to be innocent.

"Let's get out of here." I say in a normal volume, struggling to stand up as I pull myself out from inside the prop. Farkle nearly looses balance as we hurriedly rush to the exit, passing the remaining amount of performers and audience that still remain in the lobby. Pushing through a crowd of people that fight to get out onto the busy streets, Farkle and I see Riley waiting on a small bench outside. Spotting us, she stands up and readies herself to leave the premise. Just then however, Josh approaches her from behind and greets her with a warm smile.


	15. Girl Meets: The Wait

Farkle jerks forwards, tensing up beside me and placing his hand on my wrist. Swallowing hard and trying to help my friend stay calm, I make brief eye-contact with Riley and place my hand on Farkle's shoulder. Turning both of us around and starting to walk away from Riley and Josh, Farkle's feet are dragging against the pavement and I can feel his reluctance in each sigh.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt her." I say, barely believing my own words.

"He hurts his own girlfriend. What makes you think he won't hurt his niece?" Farkle looks straight ahead, his eyebrows furrowed and his voice wavering. Just then, we round the corner and find a bench sitting in a small alleyway.

"Here." I begin, sitting down in the bench and trying to keep a positive demeanor. "We can wait right here for Riley. She'll be walking past anytime-"

"I'm going back." Farkle cuts me off, turning his back to me and beginning to walk away. Standing abruptly, I follow him towards the main street and out of he alley. "Farkle wait! Josh will see you and-"

" _Hey! Watch where you're going!"_

Suddenly, we are stopped in our tracks as Farkle collides directly into Riley, who tumbles to the sidewalk and stares up at Farkle for a moment. Helping her up immediately, Farkle displays equal amounts of relief and panic. "Are you hurt? Did you scrape anything? What did he say to you?"

Riley hugs Farkle and smiles warmly, her hair flying in all directions and her cheeks rosy from the Autumn New York air. "I'm fine. We need to get home before anything else is said, though. Josh isn't far from here..." Riley says, her voice trailing off as she stares down the street. Taking her directions quite literally, Farkle grabs her hand and starts speed-walking towards the nearest subway entrance. Following close behind, I watch our backs with extreme caution. It was a peculiar sight to see the three of us on New York's club strip- anybody in their right mind would feel curious enough to approach and ask endless questions...

* * *

After all of us had returned to our individual homes, Riley made sure to see that Maya was aware of Josh's recent actions. Texting her and calling her, the message was certainly clear- and Maya knew it. I figured it too soon to ask or bombard her with questions about her feelings, so with that, I retired to my bedroom and fell asleep quickly.

The following week passed on with a dreary atmosphere. The clouds in the sky refused to allow any sunlight into New York's already depressive tone, so I kept myself busy with work. Every call I went on, I prayed it wouldn't be a suspicious fire. So far nothing had come up, but I refused to let my guard down. Of course, Maya invaded my every thought, but I knew that it was completely up to her to make any advances. I had said it before and I will say it again, I refuse to do anything until she gives me a sign.

And so, I waited.

* * *

Passing by strangers on the crowded streets, I kept my head held high and my hands in my jean jacket's pockets. I was on my way to Zay's for a game of Catan, but suddenly I felt someone grasp my shoulder from behind. Turning swiftly and feeling my heart skip a beat, I felt a rush of emotion as Maya stood in front of me with an urgent expression. Stopping in my tracks, we stare at each other for a few moments as life rushes on around us.

"I haven't seen you in a while." I start, smiling, but trying to keep a tame composure. She appeared disheveled, her hair flying in all directions and dark circles under her eyes. This alarmed me.

"I know." Maya begins, motioning with her hands for us to take a seat on a nearby park bench. Walking across the street in silence, we sit on a wooden bench and stare at each other once more. Our silent exchange spoke more than any words could, and I felt that something was gravely wrong.

"I've been seeing Riley everyday. Not anyone else though, for reasons I can't say." Maya says flatly, speaking as if her words have no possibility of making me worry.

"You mean, you haven't seen me, or Farkle, or Zay...Because Josh-"

"Yeah."

I pause, clenching my fists in my lap. Sighing and looking across at her tired expression, she appears to be at a loss for words. Speaking finally after nearly a minute, her words bring ease to my composure.

"Can we just...go somewhere?"

"We are somewhere." I snap back, feeling rather frustrated with the situation she's put herself into.

"I mean somewhere, just me and you."

I feel myself sighing with a certain amount of relief, I always wanted her to ask for something like that. Just me and her. Nodding my head quickly, I am a complete slave to my ardent feelings for her. Her eyes betray her dull appearance and are full of life and light, as she chuckles breathlessly and stands up.

"Okay."

"Alright." I stand up, taking her hand in mine and walking to the subway.

"Where are you taking me?" Maya laughs as I drag her along.

"Somewhere we can be alone." I reply, staring at the road before me.


	16. Girl Meets: Heat

**Warning: kind of adult material up ahead. Nothing too drastic, just not suitable for young teens. PG-14.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought!**

* * *

Everything seems to blur together in a hazy state of bliss, as I take Maya's hand in my own and we make our way to my apartment. I felt it to be extremely ironic that I spent my life putting out fires, yet, this was one that I purposely kept burning. I had closed all the windows and blinds, locking everything that could be locked, latching every latch. Feeling myself grow more and more relieved that she was safe with me, even for one night, I searched the apartment for spare blankets to make her a place on the couch. Everything seemed to move in slow-motion, I felt like I was love-drunk...

And that was all that we needed. Every moment of chemistry and playful banter had lead up to this night, the tension we had been winding could finally be let loose, and we were free. As I made my way into the living room where Maya lay back on the couch, I see that she's laid her shoes and coat carefully across the counter. Swallowing hard and setting the blankets I've collected onto a nearby chair, I walk over to where Maya lounges and props up her feet. Standing and staring like a nervous schoolboy, Maya's swinging gaze meets mine.

And we are suddenly turned into two matches, lighting the entire room ablaze with heat and passion. I can't believe myself, _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She gets to her feet and I kiss her fervently, running my hands through her hair as she rakes her fingers through mine. I don't think about anything other than the girl that stands before me, kissing me- _oh gosh, is this really even happening?_ She intertwines her hands, clasped behind my neck, as I hold her tightly to my chest and caress the small of her back, sighing at this peaceful reality. She then pulls me backwards onto the couch, both of us sinking into each other's arms. Sitting with both of her legs draped across my lap now, she moves closer inwards and I take in a sharp breath. Zero words are exchanged as she pulls my shirt over my head, I lift my arms to assist the motion. Breathlessly kissing my neck, I feel ashamed at how quickly I help her with her own shirt. Revealing her dark purple bra, I go in to kiss her collarbone, but stop suddenly at the horrible sight that I see. My lips freeze and I feel Maya tense, as if she knows exactly what is wrong.

"M-Maya... _what is this...?"_ I mutter, running my gentle fingers over a large, black-and blue bruise that covers most of her décolletage. Horrified at the thought of her receiving a bruise like this, I look into her eyes and shake my head. She doesn't respond, instead, she turns her head away and tries to suppress the tears that are already pouring down her cheeks.

"Did...did he do this to you?" I ask with a serious but gentle tone, not wanting Maya to think that I was angry at her. Moving off of my lap and standing up, Maya holds her arms close to her chest and shivers. I reach for her but she pulls away, walking a few steps forwards and beginning to sob. I wanted more than anything to comfort her, but she had pulled away from my touch just moments before, and I never would touch a woman without her obvious consent.

Sitting for nearly a minute in silence, Maya finally turns around and faces me. I gasp to see several more bruises on her arms and shoulder, bruises I hadn't noticed while I was kissing her. Feeling a burning hatred well up inside of me, I stand and clench my fists. Stepping towards me and leaning only her head against my chest, I reach up and gently caress her head. Sniffling and stifling her cries, she begins to speak.

"I didn't want to tell you because you can't do anything to help me- and- and I knew it'd torture you to see me getting- g-getting h-hurt..."

"What do you mean I can't help you?" I reply quickly, rushing to hold her face in both my hands. Thumbing away her tears, I help her back onto the couch and she continues to cry.

" _You don't understand, Lucas- you- you can't do anything.."_

"Maya you have to explain what you-"

" _He'll hurt you."_ Maya leans in close to my face, whispering with intensity and passion. "He said that if I left him he would hurt me, and he would hurt the people I love, Lucas, _you can't help me- you'll get hurt,_ please don't try and-"

But I cut her off, sweeping her into my arms and drawing her against my chest. She sobs against me and I hold her tightly, until both her, and my own tears, had been spent.


End file.
